Tea Anyone?
by Kirrithian
Summary: New Doctor, New companion, New TARDIS: New adventures. I couldn't resist. The Doctor and Amy land back in a typical English village to check a crashed spacecraft, but as normal, things aren't. Currently unedited.
1. Chapter 1: A little village

I do not own Doctor Who.

Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond

It's not brilliant, it's nowhere near perfect and probably never will be, and the characters are probably off and will be until we seen a few more of the eleventh doctor, but for the moment I'm just happy to let my imagination run with the new doctor, new tardis and so: new story.

Doesn't even have a title yet.

* * *

The TARDIS hummed, waiting for its' occupants to make up their minds. A still form on the seat jerked as a Scottish voiced cut out of the speakers.

"How many exits before I turn left?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"So you've finally decided what you're wearing?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fifteenth exit on the left, up two flights, right along the corridor, down one, sixth exit on the right and follow that round till it comes out here."

"Ugh." Exasperation was clear.

"Or, you could just turn right, but you might get a bit damp." There was a pause, a shriek. "Towels are on the left." The stairs clunked as Amy walked into the control room, towelling off her hair.

"Remind me never to take the shortcut in this thing, at not until the plumbing's fixed."

"Oh?"

"I found your swimming pool- it was freezing." The Doctor shrugged. "So, where now?"

"Hey! Now I'm the one who's meant to ask that!" The Doctor moved around the console, flicking switches, powering up the TARDIS. "Although," he commented as he spun the screen around, "Spaceship crashing towards a quaint English village, spewing out a distress signal- it could be a good start."

"Okay."

-

The ship tumbled through the night, the humanoid figure inside twisting and grappling with an elusive shadow, desperately trying to regain control of the ship, managing to land a hand on the steering before being ripped away as the final descent began, flinging her backwards down the length of the ship.

-

A glowing trail struck across the sky, making Marie flinch as she pulled her bin out for collection. She blinked and it had gone, and she leant on the bin, sure it had been close enough to land nearby. She heard a whining behind her, and a scratching at the door, and quickly went back inside, collaring her black Labrador, Jam and grabbing a torch, before heading out towards the church, Jam pulling at the lead, pretty much dragging her all the way to the church car park.

When she got there, it was empty, not even the standard rogue trolley dragged in by the local youths. She gasped as the lead was yanked out of her hand and Jam ran off towards the middle of the car park.

"Jam! Back here…" The car park was empty. "Now." She looked around. "Jam?" She frowned briefly as she spotted the singular pothole in the centre of the car park. Maybe this was where it had landed. She carefully moved forwards to get a closer look, wincing as her foot squelched into something soft.

"Ugh, Jaam." She muttered under her breath moving to step out of it, and yet not moving. She yanked a bit harder, and almost fell backwards as it came off the tarmac. She moved to kick the remaining lumps off her boot, freezing as something cold touched her leg, and a colder realisation swept over her. It was moving. It had been slower at first, but almost sensing it had been spotted it sped up, sweeping upwards over the rest of her. She tried to call out, but suddenly felt so very tired and barely opened her mouth before it had reached her face and she fell into darkness.

-

Leaves danced around the ground as a strange wind whipped around the clearing, along with a loud grinding, pulsing groan and a solid thunk as something settled. And from its little cranny in between the grey stone wall and the beech tree, the police box doors opened, spilling its occupants into the bright, but slightly chilly, surroundings.

"So we are in the cute little village of…" The Doctor glanced around the sonic screwdriver he was holding up, across the village green towards the shop. "New green. We could be a few days off so let's not ask the locals just yet."

"Spaceship hunting? Surely asking people is the easiest way of finding out if one had landed around here."

"You'd be surprised. No, I can just track it with this." Doctor emphasised with a shake of the screwdriver. He buzzed it, and tapped it a couple of times. "Mostly, I can mostly track it with this annnd it says this way." He pointed over towards the shop. "Let's go." And he strode off across the green, Amy following, swerving around a car as it drew up to park on the edge of the green. She caught up with the Doctor as he was stood outside the shop, already catching a few odd looks from the mid-morning locals as he fiddled with the screwdriver.

"Wait here a minute." Amy dove into the shop, and was barely out again as the Doctor headed off again, following the screwdriver. "What are we going to do?" Amy managed, almost running to keep up with the Doctor.

"What?"

"When we find this spaceship."

"Well, have a look, try and find the driver, make sure they're fine and help them on the way."

"Good Samaritans?"

"Well, we did pick up their distress signal, so we ought to make sure they're okay at least. Ahh." They stopped at the entrance to the car park, and the Doctor slapped the screwdriver against his palm a couple of times, before looking around.

"Problem?"

"Signals gone a bit wibbley." Amy rolled her eyes and sat down on the wall, unfurled the paper she'd been carrying and started reading. "Of course, question is: Why is the car park completely empty? I mean there are people around- they were piling up on the green and yet there's a perfectly good car park, just round the corner, so why not just park here?"

"Doctor?" The Doctor looked around, and Amy held up the newspaper. The Doctor jumped over, his eyes flicking through the text at super fast speed.

"Two nights ago, completely drained. A local homeowner found…"

"Here."

"Here." They locked eyes.

"It'd keep the locals away." Amy pointed out.

"Yes, but still, isn't it odd that there aren't outsiders, tourists cars here? The car park's not roped off or anything."

"You think?"

"The spaceship? Oh yeah. Can you see it?"

"Perception filter? In the corner of my eye."

"Ooh, you're getting good."

"Thank you." The Doctor suddenly switched off the cheeriness, at least one notch down.

"Alien life form that's draining humans. We need to be careful."

"I always am." The Doctor raised up the screwdriver and gave it a buzz. The air in the center of the car park rippled and washed away revealing a slightly singed sleek copper spacecraft, it's back end being lifted off the ground by what appeared to be two separate round discs, and a sheet of metal to one side for repairs. She just caught sight of the pair of workboots sticking out from underneath before the screwdriver pulsed and the anitgravs blew out, causing the spaceship to drop back down with a sickening thud, leaving her and the Doctor standing there in surprise, and shock,

"Ooops."


	2. Chapter 2: Tea?

I still don't own Doctor who

* * *

Amy ran forward to the side of the ship, ignoring the Doctors call.

"No, don't!" He sighed and followed.

"There was someone underneath here, and you dropped the whole spaceship on them!" She got down onto her knees, and looked underneath the spaceship, at the tarmac on the other side, a couple of bricks holding it up. The Doctor jumped in surprise as someone knocked the screwdriver up out of his hand, caught it and then rammed the inactive end back into his chest.

"Bloody vandal!" Each word was accompanied by another poke. "You could have crushed me there!" The Doctor managed to retrieve the screwdriver. "You're just lucky I don't trust those things. Stuck on a level five planet, electromagnetic waves everywhere: you can't always trust your tech."

"The simplest solutions are always the best." The Doctor offered. The girl grabbed a cloth and wiped off her hands, before helping Amy back up again.

"And talking about tech," She continued, "What are you doing here?"

"We got your distress signal." Amy offered. "It is your ship isn't it?" The girl checked her watch.

"You're late." Amy smiled at that.

"He's always late."

"OI! I just get delayed a lot- it's not my fault. Anyway, Spaceship, you crashed: are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"The spaceship okay?"

"Repairs nearly finished."

"Anymore crew?"

"Just me."

"What about this?" The Doctor held up the newspaper. She paused, looking at it, sad.

"That wasn't me." She sighed.

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know exactly. Horrible. It got on board somehow, and then got to me. I felt so tired, I couldn't do anything: I lost control."

"You crashed."

"I woke up in the back of the med bay, no sign of it."

"You knew it was out, why didn't you go after it?"

"Oh come on: Working ship, better chance of finding it. I wouldn't have left it. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

There was a pause as they had a good look at each other: The Girl taking in the old style jacket and bowtie and the Doctor and Amy her short wild brown hair, grey combats and fitted dark blue top.

"We'll help you."

"Brilliant."

"But where to start? Well." He held up the newspaper. "I think here would be good." He was pointing at the picture of the corpse. Amy and the Girl looked at him in confusion. He glanced at what he was pointing at. "And by here I mean wherever she lived. Draining like that and it's got to leave a residual imprint, alien would be drawn to the home…"

"But where is 'home'?" Amy pondered, before noticing that the Doctor was looking past her towards the open door of the spaceship, and she added, almost to herself, "and what's she doing?" A dark shape moved just inside the door, before jumping out and shaking itself off. The black Labrador then trotted towards the Doctor and gave him a quick sniff, before nosing his hand for a stroke, his tail pumping from side to side.

"Jam! Jam, here now! Oh," The girl appeared in the doorway. "He likes you." She Came out and managed to secure the lead. "This is Jam. That was his owner. He found me in my ship and I've been looking after him. He should be able to lead us home."

"What are we waiting for?" The Doctor gestured. "Lead on."

They headed through the village, Jam leading, pulling a bit on the lead.

"'Scuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that the locals seem to know you." The Doctor pointed out.

"They think I'm her Cousin, sticking around to look after the dog and get things sorted out. I've already checked: she's got no other family, so it works."

"Right. Might be helpful later."

"Why? What's going to happen later?" Amy interjected.

"Anything?" They looked up at the cottage they'd stopped outside, and Jam started barking, and a scream came from inside. The girl ran to the front door, bashing it open hurtling in with Amy and the Doctor following close behind. There was no-one else behind, but looking out the French windows onto the back patio, there was an old man collapsed on the floor and a woman in hysterics. They ran out, the Doctor shouting a warning to her and holding the other two back.

"No, don't touch him!" The old lady's hand touched his face, the cry too late, and her eyes opened up in shock as his skin appeared to flow and creep up hers along to her wrist. It paused as the Doctor buzzed his screwdriver at it, then receded, letting Amy and the girl pull the old woman away.

"No, nonono no NO!" The Doctor exclaimed as before their eyes the mans body crumbled and emptied, and there was nothing there.

"Where'd it go?" Amy asked.

"Don't know, better keep our eyes peeled. But for now, I think we could all do with a drink."

They all stood around the sitting room, as the kettle dragged itself to boiling point with the girl hovering in the doorway waiting for it and Amy had found a lump of blue tack, and started sculpting it, whilst the Doctor migrated around, fiddling with the screwdriver. He suddenly stopped and met the look of the Old lady.

"Some nice bracelets you've got there, may I have a look?"

"Why yes. My grandson gave them to me for Christmas."

"You're very lucky, um…" The kettle whistled in the background.

"Anne."

"Anne. Oh, I'm sorry I've not introduced myself. I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy." He gestured to Amy who gave a small wave. "Paranormal investigators. And this," Her gestured out the back. "Is certainly not normal."

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch: You are Doctor, who?"

"Just the Doctor." There was a crash from the kitchen, and they looked up at the Girl, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Tea slowly spread out from the shards of the cup, and she quickly dropped down, trying to collect them back up again. Anne came over.

"Don't worry dear, I'll tidy this up. We've all been shaken up by this." As Anne began to collect the remain, she stood up, briefly met eyes with the Doctor and went outside, the Doctor quickly following.

"Wait!"

"Doctor."

"Yes that's me."

"You've changed."

"What? You've met me before?" A nod. "Who are you? What's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3: And biscuits

Still don't own Doctor who

Huh, every chapter seems to be getting that little bit smaller...

Ah well.

TY to those who have left reviews so far.

* * *

"Jenny. Dad, it's Jenny." The Doctor reeled back in shock, and she grabbed his hand and put it to her chest, so he could feel the drumbeat.

"Two hearts, it is you. You've changed."

"So have you. You left me."

"I thought you'd died."

"I got better. I'm a Time Lady and was still young enough to heal."

"But you've regenerated?" Jenny's' eyes flicked over in the direction of the crash site.

"I'm a very good mechanic." There was a pause.

"Are you okay if I save the family bit for later? Anne's still watching and it'd be a bit odd if we suddenly started acting a bit familiar." Jenny nodded, the Doctor sighed. "A time lord."

"Lady."

"How could I have missed it? What else have I missed?" They were whispering now.

"The alien's got your friend."

"Amy? Noo…"

"Blue-tack. Try and spot it when we go back in but you won't."

"Ahh." The Doctor ruffled his hair. "We have to be so so careful."

"If it finds out we know…"

"It'll just drain her and run. We need something to stop it. I need my TARDIS."

"We can't leave her behind."

"We can't touch her either." There was a pause, and they both at once turned and headed back inside. "Rrrright! I have some tracking to do, Jenny, you get supplies and Anne, I need you to warn the other villagers of the danger. Whatever that thing was, it's still out there and it'll do it again- And I'm not going to let that happen. Amy, I need you to stay here and look after Jam, and keep an eye on things- phone me at once if anything odd happens." A nod. "Right, let's go!" He bounced out the room, followed by Jenny, and a slightly bemused Anne. The door slammed shut, and Jenny quietly clicked the bolt home.

"Will it keep her?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Not long." He looked around. "Where is the dog anyway?" Jenny shrugged.

"Dunno, ran off as soon as that thing turned up I suppose."

"Excuse me, but what is going…" Anne was interrupted mid-sentence by a scream from a nearby house. The Doctor ran over, vaulted the fence and dived into the shrubbery as someone appeared at the window, clutching her hand, which had a huge gash in it. She disappeared, and the Doctor peeked in, before scrambling to his feet and running out the garden, pushing an enquiring neighbour backwards from the gate.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your life. You were going to do in there weren't you?"

"Yes, and?"

"How many people live in that cottage?"

"Three, why?"

"Two of them, and a dog are dead, completely drained of life by an alien creature, which has already killed twice before."

"But SHE wasn't…"

"It needs a host to help itself spread, but at the moment it's injured, so it won't venture out just yet."

"But Doctor," Jenny added, "What about..?"

"It split. Divide and conquer. But what does it want? It's draining people. It wants the people it wants the…" The Doctor turned to Jenny. "You regenerated, that's a whole lot of energy, why did it scarper?"

"I don't know, we were crashing."

"Maybe it was something you crashed into that scared it off."

"The med bay?"

"Yes, we need to get to your ship!" Jenny winced, but the Doctor ignored her and turned to the other two. "You need to tell people to stay indoors, lock themselves in. That alien will be after as many people as it can. Don't touch anything unusual, anything liquidy gloopy stuff."

"How can we tell if THEY are alien though? They look no different." Anne pointed out.

"The alien forms its own layer over their skin, but… Blue!"

"What?"

"She'd got cut, and there was a layer of blue- the alien is blue! That's what you need to look out for, now go!" The Doctor exclaimed, causing them to head off, before turning and walking, almost running back towards the car park.

The door of the spaceship banged open and the Doctor stepped inside

"Med-bay?"

"Left." The Doctor went down and looked around the mess that was the Med bay of the ship. The cupboard at the back of the ship was cracked open, just visible under the fallen sheets from the beds. The Doctor cleared them away, dumping them on the beds, before prising the doors open, revealing mangled shelves, a patched up back, but an empty cupboard. He looked at Jenny questioningly.

"I landed on it. Everything in it was crushed beyond use or repair."

"What have you been doing for food?"

"Jam. He helped me."

"Why isn't there a huge hole in the ground?"

"Regeneration. The spare energy sorted it out." The Doctor sighed and sat down on the bed.

"What am I missing?"

"Helloo?" They looked at the doorway, then at each other. The Doctor indicated Jenny to get it.

"Careful." Jenny went round to the door, and saw Anne outside.

"It's Anne."

"Everyone's been told to stay inside, and most of them are." She piped up.

"Gooood." The Doctor popped into the doorway. "What about you though?"

"I brought you biscuits."

"Oohh, what sort?"

"Custard creams."

"My favourites, actually no, second favourites. I quite like those ones, ohhh, what are they called? -the dead fly biscuits."

"Garibaldi?" Anne offered.

"Yes! No! Maybe,"

"Doctor!"

"Come on Jenny, eat up. It's vitally important, and vitality is what's important because that's what the alien's after, and knowing that we can draw the alien out and defeat it. Because I'm a genius, and I know what the aliens weakness is. Anne, you have to go back to the others and tell them…" He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Those doors won't keep it out forever but only use it as a last resort!" Anne nodded and headed back towards the houses, the Doctor heading back into the ship.

"What are you doing?!" Jenny exclaimed as he tore off the bed sheets, and flung a couple at her.

"It's toga time!"


	4. Chapter 4: Not quite cricket

Still don't own Doctor who

* * *

Jenny nearly tripped again as they made their way towards the green. She looked at the Doctor enviously with his perfectly tied toga, covering him in a robe of white, and yet somehow still allowing the bowtie through. She tried hitching it up, and managed to catch up with him a bit.

"How do you do it?"

"Practise. Anyway…" The Doctor jumped onto a car, standing on the roof to get a good look out over the green. "Oh." He blinked as the people turned to look at him. "Not good."

"There's five of them." Jenny called up. "And they're coming straight for us."

"It's working then. They can't resist. But I can only take one of them at a time: You'll need to draw the others off."

"Right." The Doctor jumped down from the car again, and strode out across the green to give himself some space as he drew out another sheet front around his waste. Unfurling it he let it drop down, like a matador's cloak. He gave a quick smile, and flicked the cape.

"Ole!" Jenny rolled her eyes, before drawing closer to the Doctor. The alien controlled people were really close now.

"This better work."

The first opponent leapt, and Jenny brought the pillow swinging round in a high arc, catching the guy with a satisfying thump around the head, knocking him to the side where the Doctor instantly pounced on him with the sheet, wrapping him up. The others hung back, wary. The Doctor flinched as the sheet wriggled, and unwrapped it.

"Where'd it go?" The guy spouted in terror, becoming somehow slightly more terrified as the Doctor broke into a broad grin.

"It worked!"

"Great, now I could do with some help here!" Jenny was working wildly to keep the other four back, just losing out as one stepped around her, unnoticed, except by the Doctor, who leapt towards her, and rugby tackled the offending person to the ground.

"Pass me the sheet!" He exclaimed at the guy he'd just saved. "No!" The creature had consolidated into a large growth expanding like a bubble, and underneath the person was shrivelling up, being drained. The Doctor leaped back, towards Jenny, shouting a warning.

"Watch out!" The creature exploded, distributing itself over the area, dispersing into thin air as it collided with the sheets. The Doctor smiled as he saw the guy jumping on the lumps of creature that had landed on the grass and were now trying to combine together again. He blinked, trying to focus on something, and suddenly felt very tired, his legs giving way underneath him.

The creatures had just backed off, two of them in such a state that the blue creature was shrivelling up and falling off, beginning to release the people it had taken over, when she heard the Doctor fall to the ground. She turned, spotting the lump of blue that had attached itself to his head just above the toga and in one move whacked it with the pillow, obliterating it and knocking the Doctor forward. He shook his head, and got to his feet.

"That was not nice." He looked around, spotting the last creature, behind Jenny. He grabbed the other corner of the sheet the guy was holding, pulling it tight.

"Duck!" Jenny ducked as the Doctor and the guy ran towards her, cloth lining the creature, before wrapping it up in the sheet. Jenny took out a few remaining lumps with the pillows.

"We did it!" She exclaimed. The guy was looking at the sheets.

"H..h..how?" He stammered.

"Silver. Creatures allergic, and ironically enough you all use silver to keep things clean, reduce dust- so medical bay has sheets with silver in them: the best possible protection." The Doctor was looking around.

"But we did it!" Jenny exclaimed.

"No." The Doctor looked up, eyes fixing on a house, from which crashes and some screams could be heard. He started running towards it, grabbing the sheet on the way. "No, we're still missing one!" Jenny hesitated a moment before realisation swept over her. Ditching the pillows, she ran to help.

The Doctor ran through the broken down doors, shouting.

"AMY!" He sidestepped into the sitting room to briefly see a collapsed barricade of furniture revealing the occupants of the house with what looked like the contents of the family silver, before Amy crashed into him, knocking him to the floor. He quickly recovered, wrapping her in the sheet, Jenny appearing in the doorway.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked once he thought the alien had been destroyed. There was no response. "It's drained her too much." Jenny spotted a patch of red on the sheet.

"No, wait- she's injured. Get her to my ship- I've got something that can sort that out." The Doctor complied, picking Amy up and carrying her out. He knew it would take too long to find the right stuff he'd need in the TARDIS. Jenny turned to follow him.

"Is it dead?" Jenny nodded.

"We think that was the last bit."

"Oh good. Just think, if there'd been a 'cash for silver' we'd all been screwed." Jenny scowled, then even more as she noticed the knife in his hand, tinged purple.

"Ugh. Make sure you clean that properly." She turned and left, chasing after the Doctor, who'd made it halfway across the green. "Doctor! Doctor! Let me take her: you need to check there's none left, at all. You!" She called over the guy who'd helped them fight the creature earlier. "Can you help me carry her?" He quickly complied. "Thanks. You're the postie's son aren't you?" He nodded, then gasped. They'd made it to the car park, and he could see the spaceship. He barely had time to gawp before they were inside, carefully laying Amy on one of the beds, Jenny already fishing around in the cockpit, trying to find…

"Could you go grab the sheets and stuff? If the Doctor's not using them that is." He nodded, and left. "Right." Jenny drew out the little grey metal box from under the main console, and carefully unlocked it, opening it up to reveal nothing- at first. Then she clicked her fingers, and an orange glow gathered around them. She moved her hand, so the nanogenes formed a flat layer underneath, and sort of scanned down Amy, showing them what they had to do, then laid her hand on her head, watching the orange glow flush through Amy, fixing together the cut, and restoring the energy drained. When they were done, they returned to Jenny's hand, for a brief moment before fading to grey and falling as dust.

"Oh." She jumped as there was a noise at the door. But it was just the Posties' son with the sheets. She reclaimed them. "Thank you."

"It's okay. Um, is this your…"

"Spaceship, yes. Did I bring that thing here? Accidently yes. No, my spaceship doesn't work right now."

"Oh, okay." There was a pause. "I there anything else you want me to…"

"No. Well, you could tell the Doctor that Amy's going to be fine." There was a shuffling from inside the spaceship, and Jenny went back inside, leaving him standing there. He ambled back to the Doctor, and delivered the message, noting how different he looked without the toga. He sighed.

"I wouldn't expect much. She doesn't know how effective at turning you sort of guys into mush she is, yet. Sorry." The Doctor winced as he watched the man walk away, before returning to the screwdriver, and continuing his detailed check for any remainders of the creature.


	5. Chapter 5:All's well that end up in a PH

Guess what?! I still don't own Doctor who (dangit!!)

First little story draws to a close, there will be more, but not for a couple of days due to training at work.

* * *

Amy blinked a few times, gradually clearing the blurred surroundings to reveal the inside of a spacecraft.

"Ah, that's good. You all sorted then?" Amy sat up, looking at the Girl who had spoken, and was watching her.

"I'm fine." Amy paused. "I'm fine? But…"

"The creature's gone, we think, and I had a futuristic tech thing that sorted everything else out." Amy nodded, and then frowned.

"Like pillows?" The Girl scoffed.

"Much more high tech than pillows. Important thing is that you're okay now." Amy craned her head around the corner, trying to see the doorway. "And don't worry, we're still on Earth. I never managed to repair this thing enough to get it flyable. In fact I don't think it can fly again. Complete write off."

"Alright, umm…"

"Oh, I never got round to introducing myself. I'm Jenny by the way."

"Right. Do you know where the Doctor is?"

"Dad's just checking that there aren't any stray bits of alien left around. Even a small bit can regain energy and cause havoc." Amy's' eyes widened.

"Dad?!" Jenny shifted under her gaze.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Amy's' face was unreadable for a moment, before breaking out into a triumphant grin.

"I knew it!" Jenny did a double take.

"Wh…?"

"He always tries to avoid those sorts of questions. Well, nice to meet you."

"Right."

"We ought to go find the Doctor." Amy got up and made to walk out the ship, but then paused, turning back to Jenny, picking up one of the pillows, and holding it, thoughtful.

"You used pillows to fight it off didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"That must have been fun."

"Past the life draining creature, yeah, it was a bit."

"I feel like I was missing out." She tapped the pillow in emphasis.

"What do you have in mind?" Amy looked meaningfully out the door, before locking eyes with Jenny, and then the both of them breaking out into mischievous grins, before dashing out of the spaceship.

The first thing Doctor noticed was the brief pounding of feet, and he turned just in time to catch a faceful of pillow.

"Pillow fight!"

"Hey!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Aren't I meant to get a pillow too?" Amy thought about it for a moment.

"Nope." And they continued with their onslaught, the Doctor fighting off the pillows and a grin as he wrestled out the screwdriver and finding the right frequency, caused the pillows to explode in a glorious puff of feathers, leaving the girls rolling in laughter in the middle of the green.

"No fair!" Jenny exclaimed between breaths.

"Fair? You attacked me, it was self defence." They all lay there for a moment, before the Doctor continued. "The alien's all gone now, every last bit. I suppose you'll be heading off again." Jenny winced.

"Actually, my ship's not fixed. Totally trashed the rear and backup drives on the landing. With the sort of parts I can get around here it'll take about 1500 years before I can get the right ones: until then, it's unfixable. I was maybe hoping you had a spare seat on your ship." The Doctor looked at Amy.

"What do you think?"

"Good Samaritans. Anyway, why do you need to ask me?" The Doctor sat up, and gave a quick look to Jenny, who took the hint.

"I'll just go get my stuff." She headed off.

"Amy, there's something I need to tell you about Jenny."

"She's your daughter." The Doctors' mouth dropped open for a moment, before he recovered, "We talked." Amy explained.

"How much did she tell you?"

"Just that you were her dad. Why?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. You're not going to get all jealous are you? If she travels with us?"

"No! She's your daughter; she should be travelling with us."

"Okay, good."

"If she's your daughter, is she a Time Lord too?"

"Lady. I'm a Time Lady." Jenny corrected, appearing with a rucksack.

"Apparently so." The Doctor murmured, to no-one in particular, before jumping to his feet, and hauling Amy up after him. "Right, shall we get going? Come on." They headed to the TARDIS, the Doctor pausing with the key in the lock, before turning to Jenny. "You've not been in my TARDIS before have you?" Jenny shook her head.

"You're in for a treat." Amy added, stepping back to let Jenny go first. The Doctor pushed the doors open, revealing the wonder within.

"Wow!" She wandered in, looking all around. "This is amazing. It's so big!" She ambled round the console, dumping her rucksack on a chair before taking a closer look, poking and pushing various levers, before poking her head round the column.

"Do you like her?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah!" Jenny skipped to the Doctor. "Are you going to teach me how to drive?"

"Um…"

"Oh, Thank you!" Jenny enveloped the Doctor in a hug, so only Amy could see the look of slight horror on his face, the slight shake of his head and him mouthing 'nooo'. Amy struggled not to laugh, and found herself yawning instead. The Doctor broke away.

"Welcome back." The Doctor looked over as Amy yawned again. "Ohh, that'll be the booster wearing off. You probably ought to rest." She protested.

"But what about…?" Jenny stepped in.

"We can look after ourselves for a few hours: we have a lot to catch up on."

"Go on." The Doctor encouraged her. "We'll be fine. Go find a room: there's one around here somewhere. Amy relented, nodding and heading off in search for somewhere to sleep. He turned back to Jenny. "So what do you want to do."

"That alien: there could be more out there, on other ships."

"I checked the database- there was nothing matching the description: it's an entirely new species."

"That no-one else knows about. That puts a lot of people in danger."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think you owe me a drink."

A short while later in a pub on a spaceport somewhere upwards of Alpha Centuri, the punters turned to listen to the next poem.

"Somewhere out among the star's

There's a sneaky stowaway:

It's not like much that you have seen

So listen to what I say

There's a strange and dangerous monster

That is difficult to see

Because it can change and sculpt

To look like you and me.

It's natural form is liquid

But more a sticky messy gloop

But the clincher to spotting it

Is when cut, it's very blue.

But the danger is to touch it,

For it will use you as it's host

It will cover you and control you

Leave you powerless: like a ghost.

At the worst it will just take

All your strength and energy,

Drain you to a husk, a death

With little to set you free.

But there is a little that can be done:

Don't scream, go get Ag,

Silver is it's very bane

Its single allergy.

So next time you go and board you ships,

Watch out for this little newb,

And keep alert and look around

For an odd sliver of blue!"

There was a round of applause as the poet left the stage. Jenny hurried to where the Doctor was sitting.

"I'm done."

"Newb? Really?"

"Oh come on, it was improv. I don't think I did too badly- considering I'm already on my third," She waved her hand at the glasses on the table. "Whatever that was. Hey, where'd the rest of it go?"

"In the face of an overconfident local."

"Oh yeah."

"Let's go back to the Tardis."

"Good idea."


	6. Chapter 6: Bacon

Okay, first thing, sorry about the delay. I've been trying to get a better grip on the character of the new doctor, and hadn't really felt that I'd been able to pin it down until this week.

NB: funny thing, I'd written up until 'responsible and don't wander off' for the last three or four weeks- making the stabilisers even funnier.

Also, history is not my strongest point. Whilst I have a sibling who is studying archaeology, I ditched history after year 9, so my knowledge is limited to what I know, and what I could find on the internet (but not wiki, good research= not wiki). So apolagies in advance for any gaping errors.

* * *

The Doctor ambled into the console room with a slight frown on his face. He sniffed the air a couple of times before walking over to the main console, looking around, before spotting the edge of the level, walking over to it, dropping down to the floor and leaning over the edge so he could look underneath to where the heart of the Tardis lay in it's metal case. Jenny was there, sat beside it, on the edge of the pool of oil.

"What are you doing?"

"Bacon."

"There is a kitchen around here you know."

"Yeah, where?"

"Um…" The Doctor sat back up, thinking, and Amy walked in.

"Can I smell bacon?"

"Yup, down here: D'you want some?" Amy peered under the console deck,

"Oooh yes please." She ducked underneath, joining Jenny. The Doctor huffed and wandered around above them, flying the Tardis. Jenny jerked her thumb at him.

"So what's up with grumpy guts up there?"

"He doesn't like bacon."

"Doesn't like bacon?" Jenny asked disbelievingly "How is that even possible?"

"It's just a slice of the back end of a pig that's been dunked in salt, left to dry for however long and then fried in it's own fat: it's just so pointless." The Doctor complained.

"Yeah, but it tastes so good." Jenny mumbled through a mouthful of the stuff. The Doctor gave up, and returned to the console.

"So where do you want to go?" The Doctor called down.

"Dunno." Jenny answered.

"What do you mean 'Dunno'?"

"Well, where can we go?"

"Time machine!" The Doctor reminded her. "So anywhere in time and space."

"Okay, Gallifrey."

"Except there."

"I don't know, well, I'd quite like to see more of Earth, but I don't know when, could you narrow it down?" The Doctor deliberated for a few moments, before giving his answer.

"Right. Anywhere in the past because I'll bet that your history isn't that good." Jenny blinked, then shrugged.

"Okay then." Amy cut in.

"Ooh, can we go back to the roman times: They had some really nice jewellery then." The Doctor frowned, before giving in.

"Okay, Roman times, not pompeii…" Amy looked at Jenny questioningly. She shrugged again, also having no idea what the Doctor was going on about. "I made that mistake once before. Just once." He ambled round the consol, and hovered his hand over a switch. "Hold on." He pulled the switch down, with a grin.

In the background the center console whirred, pumping up and down before settling with a satisfying thunk, the passengers barely feeling a shudder.

"Oh." The Doctor said, his smile dropping, "It's normally much more fun than that." He started around the consol to work out what was wrong, looking back as Jenny explained.

"Oh, I fixed the flight stabilisers, and a couple of other bits. You've had some cowboys in here- I didn't have any luck with the chameleon circuit though. Whole thing's jammed tight."

"Right. Don't worry about that. It tends to blend in just fine. So. Back to business: We are here." He gestured towards the doors. "Take a look." The girls did so, stepping outside into the shade of the trees that lined the side of the hill they were on, and looked out over the landscape, with a thin line of a road visible in the valley, leading past a large settlement.

"Ancient Briton, in the Roman times. About AD 60." He indicated to the town. "Shall we go look around?"

A short walk later and they were passing through the gates, and Jenny diverted over to a nearby stall, full of glittering necklaces and bracelets, Amy shortly following and the Doctor continued on for a bit rambling on about the various roman invasions before he noticed their absence. He retraced his steps.

"Don't wander off like that!" The Doctor chided them.

"Two of us, one of you, so technically seeing as we're the bigger group, it's you that wandered away from us." Jenny pointed out.

"N… B…" The Doctor sighed. "Don't be so childish, anyway, I'm the responsible one so when I say don't wander off then you don't wander off."

"What do they use for money around here?"

"What?!" They both looked at him. He looked at the stall. "Oh, I am not going to let this devolve into… into a shopping trip!" He gestured around at the buildings. "We're meant to be taking in the history of the place, find out the local customs, meet the people, learn the lingo, eat the food…"

"Try the jewellery, wear the shoes…" Jenny continued.

"Yes! NO! That's not what I meant. You've got to, um…"

"Get some culture?" Amy offered.

"Yes! Get some culture, see it's not all about the shop…"

"I mean, we could always window shop. That'll give us plenty of culture." She continued, ignoring the Doctor as he mouthed a silent no of protest. "We could always put it to the vote, decide what we're going to do. What do you think Jenny?"

"I think that's a very good idea Amy."

"Fine. You can do your window shopping. But no buying, as that would be interfering and we're not going to spend all day doing this okay?"

"Okay." They chorused, turning to the next shop, leaving the Doctor semi-sulking at the back of the group, looking round, already checking his watch, before a squeal from Jenny snapped his attention back to them.

"Oooh! Shoes!" The Doctor closed his eyes, counted the first hundred numbers in the Fibonacci series, reached a decision, and rummaged around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a leather pouch. He checked its contents, jangling them about a bit before closing it and thrusting it towards the girls.

"Right. Denarii, present currency in the Roman Empire, should be able to get a few souvenirs with that. Meet me back here in two hours, mobiles on and stay together at all costs. Got that?"

"Yes Dad." Jenny droned, in such a good impression of the repressed teenager that Amy burst into laughter.

"It's not funny. I need to trust you two to not do anything overly stupid like spilling the beans about the future or re-writing this whole period. I'm giving you a chance here, take it. And if you do get lost, split up or can't make it to here on time, call me." The Doctor shook his mobile at them. "And head back to the Tardis. Okay?" They nodded. "Have fun."


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

Okay, I haven't written for a while, my history is fairly poor so this isn't going to be great writing style wise.

On the other hand looking back at the series: I hit the right ballpark with amy and the romans! Also if I ever edit earlier chapters I will put the Doctors favourite biscuit as the jammy dodger.

No rory: I started writing without him in the Tardis and will continue as such.

This roman section is dedicated to The TARDIS forum, who got me back into my writing grove.

* * *

They observed the strange gathering from behind the dark slats that covered the window of the attic. Fingers tapped against the wood, the other hand questing around by his side, searching over the stacked up rolls of cloth that filled the attic. He cursed softly as he was forced to look, and again as his gaze returned to the empty street, jerking back round towards the other end of the attic.

"I lost them." He offered up to his companion, who moved forward through the few beams of light.

"Was it the right person?"

"Oh yeah, they were trying to blend in but they hadn't quite got it right. Though the disguise is quite good, they can't hide from us."

"But was it her?" The second man almost grabbed the first, bar a warning hand.

"Yes." He pushed the other man away gently. "I'm certain of it." He leant over the piles of cloth and picked up the bow from where it'd fallen. "She was with two others, a man and a woman. It sounds like they were going shopping, so we've not completely lost them yet. And there's another bonus."

"What?"

"They were splitting up."

"Really. That's odd."

"Stop complaining. Let's go hunting."

The second man paused a while, trying to work out why they would have split up. Surely, she needed all the protection she could get?

Back in the street Amy and Jenny wandered past all the stalls.

"This is weird." Amy commented. "Not being with the Doctor. Normally the only times I'm not with him are when I'm doing some errand or something happens. I can't believe he agreed to this though."

"I am his daughter." Jenny raised her little finger. "I've got him wrapped around this whether he likes it or not." She looked around. "So, Romans…"

"Oh, Romans in ancient Briton: I loved doing the Romans at school, but now I'm actually here! Maybe we'll see some hot roman centurions!" Jenny looked over Amy's shoulder and saw a pair of roman soldiers round the corner.

"Soldiers at twelve o'clock." Amy swivelled round to look, and they ogled them the whole way down the street. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Jenny commented.

"Just window shopping, and talking about that, come on!" Amy practically dragged Jenny down the street, and Jenny complied, casting a glance behind them. She could have sworn that someone was following them.

Several shops later and Amy gave up.

"You're really not a shopping person are you?" Jenny snapped out of her daydream and back to Amy.

"No! I love shopping!"

"Hardly. You were all enthusiastic at the start and now you can barely pay attention for long enough to say 'mmm yeah'."

"Mmm."

"Exactly!" Jenny was looking out the window again. "You still think we're being followed don't you?" A half nod. "Stop worrying! It's probably just the Doctor keeping an eye on us, make sure we don't get into trouble. Anyway, I'm going to try these last few on, we can go do something else then if you want."

"Thanks." Jenny waited for Amy to disappear before quietly slipping out the shop, heading across the street, down an even narrower alley before scrambling up a wall and through the window of the building.

The place was deserted, as were many other areas of the town. Jenny moved through the hall towards the front of the house, reaching a battered door that was swung to. Peering through the gap she spotted the guy at the window, freezing even more as she spotted the bow by his side. Hardly daring to breath she watched as he frowned, leaning forward, before picking up the bow and nocking it.

"Come on, where are you flame-head?" The man whispered, pausing and pulling the bow back as the sound of the shop door opening rushed through the building. Jenny leapt up. He was going to shoot Amy! But she'd hardly got her hand on the door when something hit the back of her head, slamming her into the door, hard. Vision narrowing she dropped to the floor as the door swung open, seeing the bowman looking round at her before she passed out.

Back in the shop, Amy had got her last outfit out: A splendid blue and green dress and cloak that had a more celtic feel to it. She swooped out into the shop.

"What about this then? It's a bit more 'traditional local' than roman but…" Amy noticed she was talking to an empty room. "Oh." A floorboard creaked behind her as the shop owner reappeared. "What do you think?" Amy gave a half twirl, pausing as another man appeared behind the shopkeeper, stern looking and half hidden under a deep cloak. At the same time she felt someone move behind her, and tensed up.

"Perfect." The first man turned the shopekeeper, with a hint of a smile, sending shivers down Amys' spine. "We'll take the lot." She turned to run, drawing breath to shout for Jenny, but was caught by the second man, held tight, a hand stifling any possible cries for help as a cloak was thrown over her head and she was bundled out the door.

Half and hour later…

The Doctor stood in the middle of the street, at the meeting point. He looked up and down the street, and checked his watch. Quarter of an hour after they'd been due to meet up and there was still no sign. The Doctor checked up and down the street one last time.

"Typical."


End file.
